


Unexpected Revelations and Reminiscing

by Whoknows138



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: F in the chat for Adam, I guess I'LL have to make all the ReeKai content HUH?, M/M, Reeve and Kai get steamy for a bit, Reeve is a THOT, big gay, some small hurt/comfort as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoknows138/pseuds/Whoknows138
Summary: Adam knew that Reeve and Kai didn’t know each other, that’s why he decided to pick Kai as his new team member, because there was no possible way they would ever try to “betray” him and take Reeve’s side if they didn’t even know the guy.Except APPARENTLY, he didn’t know ANYTHING.(Aka the “TMW you find out your ex best friend and the guy you replaced him with have been gettin’ it on without you knowing” fic)
Relationships: Reeve/Kai (The Hollow)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Unexpected Revelations and Reminiscing

Adam’s footsteps echoed somewhat as he walked through the walls of the Chateau.

Where on earth were Reeve and Kai?

Directly after Adam had found that poster of Weirdie, everyone decided to go back inside the Chateau and change into their normal clothes, before leaving the area to visit Skeet’s…grave.

It…he still had a hard time processing it sometimes.

Mira, Vanessa, and him were pretty much ready at around the same time, and waited outside the chateau for Reeve and Kai.

…After around 3 minutes, Adam told Mira and Vanessa he was going to walk in and make sure the other two were ok. Mira nodded in agreement; concern displayed on her face. Vanessa only stared at the floor in dejection. It was rather unusual of her, but Adam let it slide. This _was_ a…rather messed up situation they were in.

He couldn’t help but allow some anger to bubble inside him as he walked through the hallways…just a bit. Reeve was the only one that really objected to it…at first at least. He could tell they were only trying to start a petty fight.

Strangely enough however…it wasn’t himself that managed to convince Reeve to just go with his plan. It wasn’t Mira either, who admittedly would have pulled both their ears out of their heads at this point.

It was _Kai_ who got Reeve to go along with his plan.

Adam watched Kai place his hand ever so subtly behind Reeve’s back, and whisper something in his ear, covering his mouth to make sure no one could read his lips. Reeve’s eyes widened a bit at… _whatever_ Kai had told him, and he quickly changed tune. “…Alright, _fine_ , Let’s get to changing.” They said aggressively, glancing at Kai for a split moment and given him a barely noticeable smirk.

Adam saw that all, and as he changed out of his tuxedo it was all he could think about.

…What _was_ that?

Before he recruited Kai on his team, the first thing he asked them was if they knew Reeve. Kai, for some reason asked why he was asking such a weird question in the first place, and Adam explained the bare minimums. Reeve was his previous teammate. Something happened and now he’s off it.

Kai, after absorbing this information, shook his head and said no, glancing off to the side with an indiscernible expression.

Back then to Adam it seemed they were telling the truth…but…

Now, after witnessing that…almost _intimate_ action between Reeve and Kai, Adam was starting to believe the red-head _lied_ to him.

His ears began to pick up…strange noises in the distance. He sprinted towards the noise as quietly as he could. As he got closer, he realized that those noises were…Kai and Reeve’s voices?

The faint mutterings and giggles and…other noises he couldn’t really identify lead to a door. Specifically, the door leading to that Alchemist’s mixing room. It was where he confronted the guy, shortly before being mind-controlled.

Why were Reeve and Kai in _that_ room?

…What were Reeve and Kai even _doing_ in that room? The conversation seemed pretty lively…

Well, looks like Adam’s speculations were correct. Reeve and Kai knew each other. He needs to have a talk with them about this _right now_.

He swung the door open, giving whatever would greet his eyes a stern glare. “Care to explain-“

A shirtless Reeve and a messy haired Kai turned their heads towards Adam, a line of drool connecting their lips, which were previously smashed together. Reeve was halfway done pulling Kai’s jeans off, revealing their white underwear to the Latino’s eyes.

…

 _Wh_ …

**What?**

Adam stared with wide eyes, gawking in horror. Reeve quickly separated himself from Kai while the red-head struggled to lift their jeans back up, falling off the table and knocking over a few knickknacks in the process.

“…Adam.” Reeve began, raising his hands up defensively. “There’s a perfectly good explanation for this-”

“How long!?” Adam squeaked out, shielding his eyes from the scene before him. “How long has this been going on!?”

“…Let me handle this Reevie.” Kai muttered as he stood up from the floor, zipping his pants and pecking Reeve’s cheek. “A-Adam, I know you might be upset…a-actually who am I kidding you _are_ upset b-but I want you to know that we’re _not_ dating each other to _spite you_ or anything.” He began his explanation. “…Reeve and I…have been dating for around a year now, actually.” He winced at the confession, burying his head into Reeve’s shoulder, who wrapped their arms around his waist protectively.

Adam removed his arm from his eyes, glaring at Reeve and Kai with anger. “ **…For an entire year?!** ” He shouted out. He focused his gaze on Reeve. “ **Dude! We didn’t split up until three months ago! _Why didn’t you tell me about this_?!**”

“Do I have to tell my friends _everything_?” Reeve countered back. “Kai’s parents are Biphobic; we couldn’t even so much as let _rumors_ circulate among the town. A secret can’t be revealed if no one’s there to keep it!”

“But back then you could have trusted _me_!”

Kai spoke his own piece at this. “But _I_ sure as hell couldn’t trust _you_. I didn’t even _know_ you that well before you invited me to the team.” Reeve nodded at his boyfriend’s statement. “Yeah, I wouldn’t tell _anyone_ about our relationship without his approval.”

Adam kept his mouth shut at that statement. The two’s excuse _was_ pretty valid. It would explain why Kai lied to him about not knowing Reeve when he asked.

Another question burned into his mind, which he expressed out loud. “…How…how did _this_ ” He motioned towards the couple awkwardly. “Become a thing anyways? How long have you known each other?”

“…Ohohohoho boy.” Reeve giggled out, gazing at Kai with half shut eyes. “ _That’s_ a story.”

“…A story I guess we could tell you _all_ …You wouldn’t mind getting Mira and Vanessa, right? I-I mean…If _you_ know about us, _they_ deserve to know as well.”

Adam glanced to the side for a few moments, clinging onto his arms as thousands of questions burned through his mind, before slowly nodding. “…Y-yeah, I’ll go get them…They’re probably worried anyways.” He slowly walked away from the doorway. The millisecond his frame disappeared from Reeve and Kai’s point of view however, faint, slow footsteps increased at dramatic speeds and faded away faster than the two could say “good luck.”

“… _Y’know_.” Kai began, crossing his arms and staring at Reeve with half lid eyes. “… _We could finish what we started_.”

“I don’t think we’d be able to finish on time, Adam’s probably already stuttering about what he saw to the girls as we speak.” Reeve explained, removing his arm from Kai’s waist and picking up his discarded shirt from the floor. Kai wasn’t having any of this, and sauntered towards Reeve, wrapping his arms around their neck from behind. “Come _ooooon_! We can do a quickie! We’ve don’t it before~” He lilted out in Reeve’s ears, sending shivers down their spine.

“You talkin about how I _destroyed_ that ass of yours in the bathroom stall minutes before the game started? Reeve growled out, twisting his body and pinning Kai towards the ground. “You want it like _that_ again? Because _that’s_ what happens _when you push my buttons_.”

“Maybe I _do_ want it like that.” Kai purred out his answer, trailing his fingers along Reeve’s back with a subtle smirk. “I don’t really feel like thinking properly right now. Losing my mind with you sounds fun~”

Reeve attacked Kai’s lips with his own without a word, exploring every inch of their mouth with his tongue. The kiss was brief, but intense, and left Kai panting for air. “When we get out of this.” Reeve began, slowly lowering his lips toward their ear. “ _The only word you’ll be able to scream for hours will be my name._ ”

“…I wouldn’t have it any other way _Reevie_ ~” Kai sighed out contently.

A short silence followed.

Reeve snorted at the nickname, flipping to the side and covering his mouth in an attempt to prevent any laughter from escaping his lips. “What?!” Kai asked with a smirk, raising an eyebrow at Reeve’s reaction.

“T-that nickname…I-it’s so childish! You’ve been calling me that for months but I _still_ can’t get over it!” Reeve mustered out in tears. Kai rolled his eyes at their explanation. “…Y’know, you haven’t given _me_ a nickname yet.” Kai subtly suggested.

“H-how about jackass!?”

“ _Rude_! And here I thought you loved me!” Kai stated with fake disappointment, crossing his arms and letting out a huff.

“I-I’m just kidding _baby_.”

Kai raised an eyebrow at the new nickname Reeve just uttered. “…“Baby” huh?” Kai began with a playful smirk. “That’s a rather interesting nickname you picked _daddy_.”

Reeve couldn’t contain his laughter that time and it burst forth in fits. Kai shortly followed, clinging onto their arm for support.

Eventually the two calmed down, and laid together on that floor in comforting silence. Reeve was the first to break it. “… _God_ …how did I fall in love with you…?” He began reminiscing. “We hated each other back in in that private school, remember?”

“We did. But then again you seemed to hate everyone because you parents just dropped you off there and left without a word for an entire year, right?” Kai joined in on the reminiscing. “And I thought _my_ parents were neglectful.”

“They forced me to live in the dorms even though my house was close by. They said I needed to “fix my rebellious behavior.”” Reeve sighed out. “I was…just so _angry_ at everyone, and you were my biggest enemy because of how… _appreciated_ you were by everyone there.”

“…It was mostly surface level appreciation though.” Kai muttered out, staring blankly at the ceiling. “no one cared about me, really. They just liked my money and my grades…I liked how honest you were about your feelings to me. You actually _expressed_ your jealousy, which was a first.”

“Mmmmh…That first day of 7th grade I punched you in the face, but by the end of that year you and I were pretty much two peas in a pod.” Reeve couldn’t help but smile a bit as he turned his head towards Kai. “…You remember last New Year’s Eve?”

“Mmmmh…the night you confessed to me?” Kai let out a small giggle. “It was so cheesy. You got Skeet to help you, didn’t you?”

“…Yeah, I told him I was confessing to some girl and he told me to sneak by your window in a tuxedo with a bouquet. I was so worried the entire time that’d I’d mess something up and make you say no.”

“I pretty much jumped out my window and pounced you, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, you shouted yes a thousand times over. I was definitely surprised. Thank _god_ your parents were away on a trip.”

Another silence hung between them, this time sad, and awkward.

“…Is he really dead?” Reeve muttered his question towards Kai, who slowly sat up, staring at Reeve somberly. “…Yeah…”

“…I miss him…” Reeve stated. Sometimes if he closed his eyes, he could still see them, their red beanie hat and all.

He felt a hand gently clasp onto his own, and opened his eyes to see Kai smiling sadly at him. “…If you need me, I’m here.” they reassured him.

Reeve, after a few moments of intense staring, abruptly sat up and tackled Kai, wrapping his arms around their frame and burying his face into their neck. Kai quickly returned the hug, and the two held onto each other tightly, ignoring the world around them for just a moment.

A few faint sniffles alerted them, and they turned their heads towards the doorway to find a teary-eyed Mira peeking out of the doorway. She widened her eyes at the realization that she had been noticed, and let out a small squeak, her head almost flying away from their view.

“ _We saw you Mira_ , come over here.” Reeve commanded with half lidded eyes. Mira reluctantly stepped away from the side of the doorway, her arms behind her back, and her gaze fixed to the side, biting her lip awkwardly. Adam and Vanessa shortly followed suit, one just as uncomfortable by getting caught, and another seemingly indifferent, continuing to fix her gaze towards the floor.

“How much did you hear?” Reeve asked, deciding to glare at them sternly just for the fun of it. Kai only smiled, giggles threatening to erupt from his lips.

Mira shifted her gaze around the room, panic clear on her face. “W-we uh…by the time we got close enough to hear you…Kai had called you “ _daddy_.”” Mira gave her answer, causing Adam to blush and cover his mouth in embarrassment. Vanessa gave a strained smile, attempting to lighten the mood like she usually would in a situation like this, but failing miserably. “… _Kinky_.” she nearly whispered.

“…Anyways!” Mira coughed out, giving the couple and endearing smile. “I know this is _kind of_ late but…congratulations! I’m so happy for you two!” She turned to Adam, giving him a stern glare. “We’re _all_ happy for you, _aren’t we_?” Adam slowly nodded. He certainly didn’t expect _Reeve_ and _Kai_ of all people to be a thing, but no matter how mad he was at Reeve still, he was happy for them both. Vanessa subtly nodded, her strained smile fading somewhat, almost as if it was tiring to keep it up.

“…We should probably get going now.” Adam muttered. “I’m sure you and Vanessa want to…pay your respects to Skeet, right Reeve.”

“…I _do_ but…give me a few minutes, I want to hug my boyfriend for a while longer.”

“You can hug him as much as you want _late_ r. Just-”

“You’re not the boss of me y’know!”

“I never said I-”

“ _No_! You _don’t_ , but you _always think_ you’re in charge-”

“ _Reevie_.” Kai began, staring and picking at his nails. “ _If you don’t shut up and stop fighting Adam, I’m not letting you fuck me for a month_.”

Reeve widened his eyes in horror, Mira and Adam blushed in shock and embarrassment, Vanessa for once let out a genuine giggle. “… _Man_ , feels good to finally be able to say that out loud.” They sighed out, standing up and walking towards the group of three in front of him.

Reeve, after a few moments of processing Kai’s statement, quickly followed suit, letting out a few awkward coughs. “… _What are we waiting for then?! Let’s get going!_ ”

“…Oh _wow_ ,” is what Adam thought to himself as he watched Reeve follow Kai, almost like an obedient puppy.

The power a person can have over their significant other is truly _astounding_.

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome and I'm sorry-


End file.
